SVTFOE ELEMENTS OF POWER
by yugstar
Summary: SVTFOE AU where star and Marco meet a few years later due to an unfortunate event. its a much more mature version of the main story line with a twist.
1. meeting

**_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_** ** _Hi im an amature writer trying to currently trying to write a book and 2 cartoon scripts and am doing this fanfic as practice and a sort of side passion project. another thing i would like to note is that i very much encourage feedback and criticism of my story and do not mind if you are harsh as one of my main goals is to improve my writing so i can become the best i can be. i will be writing this story in more of a book format so it will not flow like your traditional story scince the perspective of character changes between marco and star to add more character development. I will update every week on weekends usu_** ** _ally saturday or sunday. This story is a different take on the svtfoe story with some twists and different lore but will follow the same beats._**

Star stepped out of the carriage and lifted up her silk blue dress as she began to touch the ground. She walked over to where her parents and podrick where standing before her mother turned to her and handed her something. "I think it's time you have this back, do you remember how to use it?"

She said handing her the royal wand. star held it and stared into the reflection of her in the jem at the center. The wand almost seemed foreign to her although it was hers. 'Do i remember how to use it?' She thought to herself as she decided to give it a whirl. A small cupcake popped into her palm from her wand as she said "Yea i think i remember most of it". "Podrick open the portal" Moon said looking over to podrick. River and Podrick entered but moon stopped star. "Star i want to apologize again im really sorry, i -" Moon was cut off by Star "It's fine, you didn't know what would happen. now can we go?" Star said. "Ok sweetie let's go" moon replied

Star was greeted to a small room with a little chubby man sitting at a desk on the other side of the portal. The small man immediately asked "Is this and invasion?". "No sir, nothing like that" River replied with Moon adding 'Actually we would like to enroll our daughter in your program". "And where are you from?" the chubby man asked, seeming pretty nervous. Star noticed how the man was sweating uncontrollably, but that easily could just be the humid climate in the room."We are from another dimension known as Mewni" River said proudly, tightening his chest a bit as he spoke. "Ok well i don't think that we ca-" the man was interrupted by Moon putting a chest of gold on top of his desk and opening it. " I think we can work something out" he said with his eyes surveying over the gold with his eyes. "Now she is going to need a guide" River said. "And somewhere to live if you can help with that" Moon added. " I think i have an idea" the man quickly responded.

* * *

(LOUDSPEAKER)"Marco Diaz please come to the principal's office" Marco heard wiping his head up from his math sheet and looking around. He threw up his hood and groaned as he stood up. He walked to the door and left. He arrived at the office pretty annoyed. 'Why did he have to interrupt my work this time' he thought to himself walking in. Upon entering he was stunned, as a beautiful girl stood before him. She had long golden blonde hair, on top was a headband with horns on it holding it in place. The head band was slightly crooked but he thought it looked better that way. She had smooth red lips and eyes as blue as the oceans deep blue core. She had baby smooth skin and was wearing a beautiful silk thread dress paired with a gem encrusted necklace and heels."Nice dress" Marco blurted out before he could stop himself. 'Well damn it it' he thought to himself expecting an awkward silence but was quickly greeted with "Oh thank you. That hoodie looks good on you, red really is you color". "Thanks" He shyly spoke out noticing she was smiling at him. His attention was quickly turned to Skeeves as he heard "Marco" come from his direction. "Would your family like to host another exchange student this year?" Skeeves quickly added.

'Shit' was Marcos first thought. Se realized that Skeeves knew that his family would host another kid no matter what he said and would call them anyway. He was praying that the girl next to him was not going to be the person living with him as he answered "They probably wouldn't mind". "Well i'd like you to meet Mrs. Star Butterfly here, she is an exchange student and i would like you to be her guide for today" Skeeves quickly replied. 'Shit' and 'Of course' were his first 2 thoughts, but he didn't have much time to process his thoughts as Star extended her hand and said "Hi, its nice to meet you Marco Diaz". maybe her voice, her smile, her genuine tone, marco didn't know but something made him actually want to talk to this girl. She came off so nice and friendly. He noticed something he hadn't before as he looked at her, she had little hearts on her cheeks, they were like tattoos or something. "It's nice to meet you too" he replied shaking her hand. They broke of the hand shake as he followed up with "You can just follow me i guess". "Ok" she replied still giving him that inviting smile.

* * *

Star followed Marco out of the office and they started down the hall. "Hey can i pull you aside somewhere that's isn't this large corridor?" She asked him "You mean hallway?" he questioned. "Yes that, i have something rather important to tell you before we go anywhere" she responded. "Ok, umm i guess we can use the stairway to the basement since no one goes down there" he replied in an unsure and shy tone guiding her to the stairwell. He walked to the steps leading down into the basement and sat on the top step. Star leaned on the wall next to him as she spoke."So here's the thing, i uhh... i'm not from earth" "What?" Marco quickly responded during the small pause. "Yea, im... a... a magical princess from another dimension" she stumbled out in an awkward voice. "Ok, sorry but i don't associate with cra-" Marco was cut off on his way out of the stairwell."Wait, tell me something you want" Star said pulling out her wand and turning to Marco who was now standing in the doorway of the stairwell. "What?" Marco said looking around at Star who was pulling out her wand.

"Tell me something you want, i'll give it to you with my magic to prove i'm not lying" Star responded. "Uhm okay, i guess it's worth a shot, hmm, what about the full mackie han movie collection on dvd?" he said turning back around. "I don't know what that is but sure, here you go" Star said as the dvd set poofed into marcos hands with a quick blast from her wand "Woah... that's so cool, you're like really magic? Can you do other things with your magic too?" Marco said excited. "Yea i can do lots of things, i can fight, make things, and also conjure stuff, like i just did for you, build, stuff like that." "that's awesome. do you ever use it to make people like you, or like to make yourself stronger? ya know stuff like that?" "Well that wouldn't be very responsible... but between you and me, i do use magic for myself a bit-" (school bell rings) "ALARM" Star screams before Marco had a chance to calm her down "NO NO NO..that's just the schoolbell saying the day is over." Marco quickly reassured her. "Oh well then, i should uh, go see where i'm staying, i'll see-" "Dont bother" Marco said cutting star off "I can almost guarantee that my parents will agree for you to stay with us, they love hosting exchange students. Just wait over there by the front door while i grab my stuff, ill double check to make sure your staying with us while i'm gone as well" Marco started running of towards his locker. "Ok" Star said as she walked to the door. 'He seemed nice' she thought to herself standing next to the door.

She stood and watched as all the people flooded the door, bumping and shoving each other to get out the door as fast as possible. 'Kinda crowded' she thought as she watched someone approach her. It was a girl. She was a short and slim girl with short black hair and beenie on her head. Her eyes were dark brown and she had a rather pointy chin. This was all she noticed before the girl said something to her. "Your the new girl whos supposed to stay with Diaz aren't you?" "How do you know that, i just got here?" Star responded confused. 'How did she know i was staying with Marco, i don't even know that yet'. "Lets just say i hear about everything that happens in this school, you'll learn that soon. Can i ask something of you?" the girl said. "Uhm... sure i ... guess" Star said unsure of what else to say. She had no idea who this girl was yet she felt like she was being backed into a corner by her presence. "Be nice to marco, he doesn't have many friends and spends most of his time on schoolwork, so if you hurt him your gonna have to deal with me, got it?" She said, succeeding in being intimidating. She wasn't scary in a 'im gonna kick your ass way' but more of like the homeless people that like to eat raw rat in mewni, she was scary cause you had no idea what she was going to do. "Ok sure, ... but i was planning on being friends with him anyway since i don't know anyone here." Star responded nervously. "Ok well that all works out then,just a tip, call him safe kid. Have a nice first day in echo creek." the girl said walking away. "WAIT I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME!" star yelled over to her. "That okay you weren't supposed to Star" the girl said back. 'Wait, i never gave her my name either'. Star noticed Marco coming back and waved to him while giving him a smile.

She noticed him carrying what appeared to be earths version of a mirror in his hand and put it into his pocket. "Ok so my parents said you are staying with us so i was right" Marco quickly said as he got next to star. "Ok, so you guys have mirrors here on earth to?" Star asked confusing Marco a bit. "What?" he replied. "That thing you put in your pocket, it was a portable mirror wasn't it?" "You mean this?" Marco said pulling it out. "Yea that" Star added. "No this is a phone, We call each other on it, i don't know what that has to do with mirrors" "Well on mewni we call each other with mirrors" Star answered. "Oh, well that's a little odd." Marco said. "How is it odd?" "Well on earth we just use mirrors to see ourselves." "Oh, we do that too" she responded. "Well you ready to go?" "Yep just lead the way Safe kid" she responded with a smile. "ok - wait? Who told you i was the safe kid? Did Janna tell you that? I'm not the safe kid anymore, if anything i was a misunderstood bad boy" Marco said in a defensive tone. He seemed to immediately regret the little outburst as did Star calling him safe kid. 'I knew i shouldn't have trusted that girl' "Ok then bad boy let so go" she said trying to lighten the mood. "Yea sorry he said stepping in front of her to lead her out

* * *

Marco and Star walked down the street to Marcos house side by side. 'i'm in pretty deep now' Marco thought to himself. He knew that he was attracted to this girl and now he had to share a house with her, he was definitely in for some awkward times this year. He was able to stop gawking over her and talk to her in the stairwell, and a bit after that, but they had been quiet all the way to his street. He was afraid that if he spark up a conversation that he might go back to gawking at her. 'Maybe i'll get used to it' he thought realizing that if he was living with her he would see her every day. He was about to ask her a question when she piped up first. "So what do you do for fun on earth?" "Well, i personally like to practice karate, but there's lots of things to do. You could watch tv, or go to a live theater, or you could go see a movie." "What are you going to do today?" "I'm gonna watch the full mackie han movie pack you gave me and have some homemade nachos." "Can i join you?" Marco suddenly stopped his train of thought. 'Did i hear that right.' he turn his head to the side to face star and said "I'm sorry, i didn't hear you what did you say?" "Can i join you and have some na-ch-os too?" Star said sounding out nachos. 'Why is this girl so nice?' was his first thought before he spat out "Sure i guess... i mean i don't see why not" noticing they were coming up to his house. "What are na-chos" Star asked pronouncing it slightly better. he lead her up the pathway. "Nachos are triangle chips" Marco said opening the door.

* * *

Star followed marco into the house. she was planning on asking marco what chips were but was quickly greeted upon entrance. "You must be Star butterfly" She heard from a woman on the couch. "Yes and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, it's nice to meet you" Star responded. She walked over to the couch and extended her hand to greet them. Her mother said to shake hands with the people she meets on earth as it's seen as a formal greeting. "It's nice to meet you too!" Mrs. Diaz said shaking stars hand.

* * *

"Oh Marco, wont it be nice to have someone so pleasant around the house" "Yea, can i just show her the guest room already?" Marco said sounding a bit embarrassed, Star kind of understood, but she liked his parents more than her own, they were much more kind and pleasant. Her parents were always dealing with the kingdom and never really agreed with Star, that's why she was sent to st o's in the first place. "Sure sweetie, go ahead." Mrs. Diaz said releasing Stars hand. Star followed Marco up the steps as he carried her bag into a small room with a bed and some pictures on the wall. she thought it looked pretty dull, she didn't like how empty the room was or the color of the walls. "Can i decorate a little?" she asked Marco. "Sure, you are gonna be living here i guess. now i have to go do some homework" he replied leaving the room.

* * *

"BOMB EXPAND" and some cracking sounds was all Marco heard before he turned around to see a huge tower where the guest room once was. "Woah" was all he could say as he walked inside. "Much better" Star said jumping on the silk bed in the center of the room. "That's so cool" he said in awe of the tower she had just poofed into thin air. He was truly amazed more and more he watched Star use her powers. He felt pretty lucky to have her stay here now, but he still wasn't looking forward to the awkward moments. The way his always life went, something stupid would happen and it wouldn't be good for him. "Well i should get to my homework then, bye" He said trying to leave before Star stopped him. "Weren't you going to make nachos and we were gonna watch something" "Yea just after i finish my homework" he said turning the corner to go to his room. He heard "Oh ok" as he started down the hall to his room.

After Marco had finished his homework he looked to the clock. It was five o'clock so he decided to go downstairs to start the nachos. On his way to the kitchen he noticed his mom on the couch reading. "Hey mom can me and star have the tv tonight? We want to watch this Mackie han movie pack she gave me." hee said to her. "Sure thing miho, just make sure you kids behave." Mrs Diaz added. "Yea ok mom" Marco said walking into the kitchen. His mom must've left while he was making everything because after was done and put it in the oven he noticed she was not sitting on the couch. He went to go sit down as he heard star rush down the steps. "Your mom said your making the na-chos without me!" she stated still not pronouncing the word correctly. "Yea i just put them in the oven."He replied. "But i wanted to make nachos too, why didn't you wait for me?" "I thought you just wanted to eat some and watch the movies, im sorry Star." he said. "Just make sure i make them with you next time, we only have corn on mewni and i wanna know how to make earth food." She quickly responded. "Ok i will" Marco said sitting down on the couch. "I'm gonna start the movies now if you want to start watching."Marco said putting in the dvd. "of!" Star said excitedly as she hopped over the armrest and onto the couch. Marco set up the movie and hit play, sitting down on the couch next to Star.

Marco and Star sat watching each of the mack hands in order, using up about 3 batches of nachos in the process. Marco was having fun though, he was watching his favorite movies of all time after all. He and Star would have little conversations in between putting the movies and then she usually would ask questions through tje movie. Marco didn't mind though as he knew Star wasnt from earth and he had seen most of these before anyways so it didn't bother him. Marco actually was enjoying her company, something he couldn't say about most people. He found her to be very pleasant and was a little sad as the last movie came to a close. "Okay well th-" he noticed something as he looked over to Star, she was sitting there like she had been all night. she had actually fallen asleep and must have fell onto Marco because she was leaning up against his shoulder. 'How didn't i notice this' he said to himself trying not to wake her. He slowly got up, guiding her head to a pillow on his side of the couch. 'I knew something like this would happen" He thought to himself as he lifted her legs onto the couch. Although he felt like what he was doing was weird although he knew he was being nice. 'It only feels that way because she's pretty' he thought to himself grabbing a blanket out of a closet. He walked back over to the cush and put the blanket over star before heading up to bed himself. 'See, nothing to worry about. She didn't wake up so there's no awkward moment.' He thought to himself before falling asleep

 _ **AUTHOR POST NOTE :**_ _ **i apologize for the grammer and spelling mistakes in the first chapter as i was so excited to release it i rushed a bit much but i am paying attention more as i write the second chapter. just as a warning for anyone who dislikes hidden plot themes i will have various clues as to shere i am heading with the story.  
**_


	2. LfeNight

_**AUTHORS NOTE :**_

 _ **sadly this chapter is not as long as i wanted it to be but it is very important towards character development and world building so take note of everything in this chapter as well as all ones to come out from here as the will be little puzzle pieces thrown in to give some of you theorists out there something to ponder as you wait for the reveal of whatever secret you choose to take interest. so i will er releasing 2 chapters off schedule along with the regular on schedule chapters to make up for lost time. this chapter is a little late due to it having to all be written in a day and a half and this wont happen nest week but it will most likely come Sunday rather than Saturday unless i have spare time. hope you all enjoy.**_

Star and Marco where sitting on the couch and watching a old soap opera that star started getting into. "Esperanza is so much better for you Juan and it's about time you realized it" star said speaking to the TV. Marco sat and watched still mostly confused on the drama but thought it was kinda funny so he didn't mind watching it with star. There was a ding from the kitchen. "Nachos are done" Marco says as he begins to stand up. As he stands up he hears a loud knocking at the door.

"I guess I'll get that, star can you make sure the nachos don't burn please?" Marco said heading to the door. "OK!" he heard as he saw her pause the tv. Marco walked up to the door and opened it, his jaw dropped to the floor as he saw a floating unicorn head in front of him. He fainted when it spoke "what's up ugly is star home?" it said as he dropped to the floor

Star quickly ran over and woke him after putting the nachos on the stove. "Stop being silly Marco that's just pony head, she's my friend" Marco started to stand for himself and said "why is your friend a severed head?" - "she's magic like me" she responded. "Guuuuurrrrrrll what are you doing here?" star screamed as she let go of Marco and hugged pony head. "Guurl i came to party with my bestie who just got out, now that your a free woman you got to mingle guuurl. I mean what kind of bestie would i be if i didn't take you out to party after being behind bars?" pony head said. Marco piped up "you went to prison?" - "it wasn't a prison, it was a behavioral school" star responded. "It had torture chambers, and bars on the windows, and a barbed wire fence." pony head added. "Can we not talk about it? So where do you wanna go? How about we go to the bounce lounge, we can show Marco the photo booth" - "you didn't hear?" pony responded. "The bounce lounge was closed like 10 months ago girl, that place is history" - "NOOO, that used to be the spot, were else can we go? I think we're a little old for the arcade". Marco pipes up again "I'm not to old for the arcade" - "girl i heard earth has some killer clubs why don't we just have the earth turd take us to one?" - "hey I'm not a turd" he snapped. "Do you know any places to party Marco?" - "i mean i guess but on earth, you need to be 18 and have an id to enter, im 16, and you 2 are magical beings from another dimension" - "don't worry about it dude, star and i been partying since we were 12, we can get in there" pony responded.

"You better have a crazy plan in mind" Marco said afraid of the answer. Marco has never even been to a high school party despite a club. 'What am i gonna tell my parents if we get caught? What IF we get caught? Will they send us to jail? But worse what will they do with pony head? Wait how are they gonna party with pony head?' were all the questions going through Marcos head when he heard star saying his name. "Marco, Marco? Are you okay, Marco?" - "yea, sorry i was.. Uh.. Just daydreaming, what's up?" he quickly responded. "Are you ready to go?" she questioned. "Uh i was gonna stay and eat some nachos cause i do-" - "please Marco, it won't be as much fun without you" she said interrupting him. Marco thought for a moment, her sad voice and the slight puppy face were making him rethink his answer as he felt kinda bad. "I've never really partied before so i don't think i would be much fun really" he said trying to try and make her feel better. "Pony can i talk to Marco for a minute?" - " sure guurl do what you want" pony responded. Marco was a bit confused when star grabbed him and pulled him inside the house.

She pulled him over to the couch sitting him down and sat next to him. "Ok Marco, i have been in a really bad place for a couple of years and got out very recently, i don't expect you to understand but you and pony are the only people i have had the chance to hang with since i got out. I know we've only known each other for a few days, but i ask, please come with us. I promise it will be a lot of fun, your first party is always the best" she said. She sounded as if she was sad, but not because of him she was just sad maybe depressed. Marco liked to notice these thing about people, and one thing he noticed over this weekend was that every time she had that kind smile that seemed genuine and gentle, it was a facade. Her real smile was usually followed with a witty comment and was only came out when she is truly comfortable."Ok I'll go" he said without hesitation giving her a smile. "Aw Marco, thank you" she responded giving him a hug. 'What' he thought as he stumbled a bit to hug back so it wouldn't be awkward 'for her'.

Star grabbed Marco and ragged him over to pony head where a portal was waiting. "So earth turd where we going?" pony rushed. "Let me look up direction to somewhere" - "you don't even know where to party in your own home town, that's lame" pony added. "Don't be so mean pony head it's his first time, you gotta let him be" star said defending Marco. "Well at least he's got good teacher am i right guuurl?" "we are going to be the best party teachers EVERRR" star responded. "I found a place, we can start going now if you want to" Marco piped up. "Alright here you go" pony said spitting out dimensional scissors. "What is that?" - "they are dimensional scissors, you can use them to travel to places by cutting a portal and hopping through it" star answered as Marco picked them up. "How do they work?" - "do you know where the club is at?" pony asked. "I know the street" - "then focus on that place really hard and cut" - "Ok" Marco responded as he began to open a portal.

Marco was amazed as he cut into what seemed to be time and space itself. "Whoa" he blurted out as he finished cutting the portal. "WOOOO LETS PAR-" the sound was cut as she entered the portal. "Lets go Marco" star said grabbing his hand and taking him through the portal. When they reached the other side Marco immediately recognized the store in front of them since it was his mom's favorite place to shop. "This is a club on earth? It looks like a store" pony head quickly yelled. "It is, the club is a few buildings down" Marco responded. "Oh" pony responded

"You can let go of my arm now star" Marco said turning to star. "Oh yea, sorry" she said letting go. 'Now to just lead em there' Marco thought trying not to focus on all the question running through his head. He started waking down the street with star and pony following him. The street was dark and there were people sparsely on the street, they were most in the bars and restaurants as it was Sunday night. As Marco passed the bar on their side of the street 2 people stumbled out, they were obviously drunk. "Sorry excuse us" they said laughing and stumbling around star and pony. Marco kept walking and signaled for them to follow him. Star quickly followed with pony head having to catch up. "Yo earth turd, why can't your people walk right?"

"They can their just drunk" Marco replied. "Drunk what" star asked. "Alcohol, it makes them drunk and it's something people like to do at parties for fun and bars and shit." Marco said giving the best answer he could. "That sounds fun" - "yea where do we get some?" star sad as her and pony were now very interested. 'Shit why did i say parties' Marco thought to himself, "look its not good for you trust me, you don't want to do it" - "earth turd why are you so lame, just try and have a good time every once a while" - "pony leave him alone he doesn't do stuff like this that often and that's fine because it's what he wants to do". Marco just kept walking not even realizing that they passed the club. 'Well this was a bad idea, star probably thinks I'm boring just like her friend does' Marcos mind just became flooded with thoughts until he heard star say his name. "Yea what's up" he quickly said. "I thought you said it was a few buildings down" she said making him realize the had just barely past it. "Oh yea I'm sorry i must've lost focus, its right there" he said turning around and pointing to it. "Life night? I like it" star says as Marco begins to walk to the club "i hope y'all ha-" Marco was cut off as star grabbed him and brought him back "don't you want to change clothes?" Marco was caught off guard by what star said for a second "what's wrong with my hoodie and jeans" he responded. "Marco i told you i was going to take you out to party and show you how to have a good time, so i need you to trust me right now,can you do that?" star says with the biggest smile on her face. "Ok " he said reluctantly. "Ok great now close your eyes" , "what?" - "just do it" - "fine" Marco said closing his eyes.

'What are they gonna do to me?' Marco wonder for a second before hearing the sound of stars wand. He felt a warm feeling come all over him and he felt all his clothes suddenly feel.. different, he couldn't really explain the feeling just different.. "Done" star said as Marco opened his eyes. He was dressed in ripped jeans and a black button up, he was wearing a leather coat over it with leather gloves on his hands. He let out a whoa" as he examined himself. "I fixed you hair too" star added. "What's wrong wi-" he said reaching up and feeling his hair. He now had all his hair slicked back and combed off to one side. "I look like a biker" Marco said. " is that bad?" star asks. "Nah i like it, thanks" - "your welcome, my turn!" star said as she zapped herself with her wand. "What do ya think" star said as Marco looked up and immediately froze. Star was wearing a crop top with booty shorts, she topped it of with a bit of makeup and some bracelets. She also had a slight curve in her hair and it looked smoother. "Damn gurl you look good, where did you come up with that?" 'its and earth thing" "can't be cause the only human i know is lame" Marco didn't even notice the subtle insult as he was to busy drooling over star. "umm... yea you look good" Marco stumbled out not trying to sound like an idiot. "Thanks Marco, now do you have the scissors?" she responded. "Oh yea sure, here" he said grabbing them out of his pocket and handing them to her. Star grabbed them and opened a portal. "Alright let's go" star said. "I thought we were going to the club?" Marco asked confused. "We are but you said they won't let us in right?" - "yea" - "well we're using the scissors to get inside" - "wow, that's kinda smart" - "did you just underestimate us earth turd?" - "a little" - "you best not do it again" - "pony be quiet and lets go" star said as she grabbed Marco hand and led him through the portal.

Star walked through the portal to see flashing lights and people dancing to loud music. She immediately turned to Marco with the biggest grin on her face "this place is awesome!" she screeched. "So what do we do?" Marco said trying to shout over the music "GURRRL this place got food to? I'm starving" pony head said rushing to the table section to go order food. " wait that cost money!" Marco said going to chase her but star pulled him back "she can pay for it Marco don't worry about it" "but she doesn't-" "Marco don't worry about it, come have fun, lets dance!" she said trying to lead him over to the dance floor but he resisted. "NO no no no no no no i can't dance" - "I'll teach you" - " no you don't -" she stopped Marco and made him look at her "its just me and you" she said invading his personal space, she gave him a serious look. "And we're gonna have fun got it?" she said trying to intimidate him 'i hope he doesn't hate me for this' was what she really thought.

Marco was practically shaking as he let star lead him to the dance floor. When they finally got to the floor and star started to dance, she looked very comfortable and relaxed. Marco hadn't seen her relaxed at home like that before, it was a shame, all he could do was freeze looking at all the people around him, the floor was packed after all. He was beginning to really scan the crowd when star grabbed his attention "hey, don't look there look at me" she said as he turned to her. He had to admit he was more comfortable just looking at star. She was so nice to him tonight, no matter how much of a pain in the ass he is she just kept being nice. She suddenly spoke again "just move your body to the beat" he watched her dance and began trying to imitate her but giving it his own twist but failing. 'its not working' he thought as she began laughing "i didn't mean copy me, your funny" she said as she bent over from laughing. Marco began to laugh awkwardly as star straightened back up. She then grabbed Marcos hand and said "here, we used to do this as kids." as she began to get him to spin, he started noticing his feet were not touching the ground and for those few moments it was fun, probably the most fun he's ever had, he felt like he was one of the bad kids for a minute, but he knew he didn't belong, but he knew one thing, that he was going to enjoy this moment with her right now as long as he could because she was by far the coolest friend he has ever had. Marco looked up from the floor and smiled at her, she smiled back. He watched as her golden blonde hair flowed as they spun, although her outfit made her even more attractive than before he never looked once, he just stared at her eyes and enjoyed the way she smiled at him and the way… her.. Cheeks glo-? He was cut off by the sudden jolt of his body across the dance floor. He had knocked into someone and was flown a few feet away. He got a hold of himself hearing "hey buddy watch where you're going" as he looked up. "Yea my bad I'm sorry" he quickly responded to the angry looking guy. "That's right your fucking bad" he heard another voice "kick his ass Jose he broke my stiletto" - "you done it now ima kick your ass boy" he saw star quickly stepped in front of the man "leave him alone it wasn't his fault" star said in a serious tone. "So what you gonna let yo girl stand up for you pussy" - "I'm not his girl I'm hi-"

"No" Marco said standing up. "Star move" - "and I'm also not gonna let an asshole call me a pussy" Marco started to walk towards the guy, he was in such a rage he didn't know what came over him. 'What am i gonna do' he thought as he walked up and straight up socked him in the jaw. The guys head hit the floor and it echoed through the club. K.O. 'What did i just do?' Marcos mind was racing, but at the same time he was calm and yet adrenaline flowed through him as he stared at the guy he knocked out. He felt an arm grab him as he heard "we gotta go" and before he could realize it was star he was pulled to a portal.

Star collapsed to the floor with pony and Marco falling next to her. Star began to stand up. she got up all the way and shouted "that was was awesome!" - "what are you talking about, i punched a guy!" - "I have to say that was awesome watching you sock that guy" pony head said as they both started to hilarious" star added mid laugh. "are you guys mocking me?" Marco said with a worrying tone. "no its just great to see that the guy got what he deserved" - "well sorry for ruining the party night" - "you think we're done?" star said walking to the kitchen. "are we going somewhere new? cause count me out" she heard as she enter the kitchen. "no we're gonna party here with na-chos" she said returning with the nachos in a bowl. "Oh, Ok I'm cool with that" - "and we're gonna teach you how dance" - "your gonna have to learn to dance earth turd if your gonna be rockin people, so you can take they girl afterwards". she looked at Marco who looked at a loss for words, he managed to stumble out "can i get changed first?" - "sure" star replied before he ran upstairs. As soon as he closed the door to his room star looked to pony who was trying to get the radio to work. "pony guess what" - "what gurl?"

"you know how Marco punched that guy?" - "yea?" - "i put a spell on the clothes that made him do it" - "why'd you do that?" - "i don't know i just thought it would be fun" - "are you sure there ain't another reason gurl" - "like what?" star said giving her friend a confused look. "gurl don't play stupid i saw the way you looked at him, your like a little girl crushing on her roommate. and now you tryna turn him into your twisted bad boy fantasy" - "i mean, i think hes cute but it ain't all like that, just tryna see what hes like is all." she said. 'hes cute and nice, so i like him so far'

 _ **END NOTE:**_ __ _ ***end scene***_


	3. dreams - part 1

Star woke up to the sound of a quite ecstatic Marco shaking her. "were late for school you have to get up!" he said over and and over again "five more minutes" she responded. "FIVE MORE MINUTES AND WE MISS THIRD PERIOD" star jolted up as the sound hit her ears. She had over done it a bit again. ' _To much procrastination not enough logic_ ' she would always say to herself. She had already used her wand to cloth herself with a tea shirt and jeans as she saw Marco a couple feet back stunned. "Never seen a girl in underwear or something?" she said in a teasing manner ' _too strong_ ' "that's so cool!" he said. Star just began to laugh finding she couldn't control it "what my underwear?" she said laughing. "No your magic, that's so cool that you can just do shit like that" he said quickly, but confident. "why did you think i was looking at your underwear?" - "cause that's what guys do" - "but that's just awkward why would anyone do that?" - "cause guys like looking at girls ya know, what, are you gay?"star said thinking to herself 'is he gay? "I mean like in magazines n stuff yea but mom always said 'eyes and centered unless you bed her' when i was little and i didn't get it but i did as i got older and i still do now" - "and what's that?" - "look a girl in the face and she'll bed ya as my dad would always respond" they were both hysterical at this point but star got in one last thing "your gonna have to do a lot more than that to get me in bed Marco" she said kneeling over from laughter. "What?" she sensed a mood change in Marco and began to stop laughing. "I'm not trying to bed you we live together…. Th .. Th.. that's weird, I'm not like tha-" - "whoa Marco, you have to relax, who cares that were living together, were not related so it just makes it easier" - "what?" - "don't worry about it" she says walking to her secrets closet.

She opens it leaning inside and reaching to the shelf on the left and grabs she dimensional scissors and coming back out to Marco. "You still have those?, how?" Marco asked immediately "pony why" - "just curious but cool". Star Opened the scissors and cut. "After you" star said motioning for Marco to go into the portal, Marco stepped through she followed. Star was excited to see what this "school" was as Marco had to explain that it wasn't a prison due to stars own misunderstanding she was still anxious though since this was still new to her. She stepped through the portal and was greeted by an unfamiliar school but got even more worried when she saw a very confused Marco. "Where did you take us?" she heard from him. ' _What do you mean_?' she thought. "School of course where else?" - "well this is a school but its not our school" he replied. Star had realized her mistake quickly. "There's more than one?" she blurted out. "Yea there's more than one, give me those" he responded, taking the scissors and opening them to cut a portal. He cut a portal said " come on and walked through. She quickly followed and was greeted to a large 'echo creek high" sign on the building. She saw lockers in the open with an entrance that led into the main building. The lockers where to the left while the building was to the right. "I'm gonna hold on to these during school" Marco said putting them into his back pocket. ' _Boy_ ' star walked up behind Marco and reached right into his back pocket while peaking over his shoulder. She whispered a flirty "i don't think so" before grabbing the scissors and spinning as to put her between Marco and the scissors. Marco pushed away a bit with a confused and stunned look. "What's up with you today? your acting different" - "don't worry about it" she quickly responded. "What do you mean don't worry about it, that is like a logical thing to worry about, is something wrong?" she grabbed the neck of his hoodie and pulled him to her face "are you dumb?" she said with a serious face before letting him go. "What?" he said looking rather confused. Star got a grin on her face and looked at him. "Do you not know when a girl is flirting with you?" she asked. "Wait you-... your …. Why a-... wait. Why are you flirting with me we live together and your like a princess or something, you get like a fixed marriage right? And why me? Why would you want to flirt with me? Why-" - "Marco, shut up and just relax, you gotta learn how to have fun" - "look I'm not a flirty kinda person i usually am the quite guy in the corner so i think I'm good" - "you'll come around" star said walking up to the entrance and reaching to open the door. "unlikely " she heard before she opened the door. "Buzzkill" she handing him the scissors and heading inside with a sour face.

* * *

Marco walked through the entrance of the school and immediately looked to the clock, 10:59. "We missed third period" Marco said with a sigh. "Why were we late in the first place?" He heard star respond. ' _well fuck me_ ' he thought to himself. He knew it was his fault and he didn't want to have to explain it. Especially not after that fiasco on their way in, but as always life made him for the sole fact to punish him for who knows what. "I overslept" he lied, hoping she'd fall for it. "Well that sucks" she said not noticing what he was hiding. 'Maybe this will work in the office to' he started for the door to the office and opened it walking inside. He heard star enter in behind him as he looked at the secretary at the desk. "We're late" Marco spoke quickly. "Sign in on the late sheet and I'll write you a pass" she responded. Marco was stunned for a second. Not realizing that being late was such a minor thing as he had never really broken a rule before until a couple nights ago. He and star signed the sheets and grabbed the slip the woman wrote them. "Just write your names on the name line" she said when she handed it to them. So they did and Marco lead star out of the office. As they were leaving Marco noticed a group of kids arriving for the day as well. All Marco could think was ' _is this normal?_ '

* * *

As star followed Marco out of the office he spoke "I'll take you to your classes for today so just wait for me to take you to your class after class okay?" - "okay" star responded continuing to follow him. Star was still kind of tired but was fighting through it. She felt heavy as she walked behind Marco but she was moving, and she kept doing that no matter how bad she wanted to close her eyes. 'I'm gonna have to go to bed earlier' she said to herself. Finally it seemed they had reached their destination on the far end of the hall. "Her you go this is science, i have to go to history so just wait her for me ok?" star paused for a second as she heard him. "Your not in my class with me?" - "no we only have 2 classes together, first and last" he responded. Star was disappointed as Marco seemed to be the only upside to this place. "Well that sucks" - "yea a lot about this place sucks" Marco responded quickly before leaving. ' _Zai_ ' star thought to herself. Star was a little angry, not at Marco but at the fact that places like this have the dumb had to calm herself bit before she got to worked up. She definitely wasn't in a good mood but as long as she doesn't go around speaking mewnian she was fine. That was usually how most of her friends knew she was getting angry was when she started speaking her first language.

* * *

She walked into a room full of these chairs with little tables attached to them. No on was her yet so she decided to just sit in the back. She chose the left side seeing as it was the window side and she liked the light that came in. she sat down disappointed, she had planned to already be flirting with Marco by this time. There was no way she was gonna conform to another school after st. Olga's, she planned to have fun while she was here and thought that was gonna be by flirting with her cute roommate, but she had thought wrong. She stared out the window a bit and watched the people outside. She watched all the people walk around in their nice outfits with their families, she liked earth it was a lot different from mewni as less people were poor here. everyone on mewni had torn month old clothes and usually was much nicer here, cleaner friendlier, and sometimes it was even more beautiful. She loved the people who walked their as she loved petting dogs and making treats for them as it was good practice at creating new spells. They didn't have much but wornacorns and hounds on mewni, but there are so many types of dogs on earth and star loved them all, she liked the wide variety there was. Star began to put her head down. She was still kinda tired from waking up so early, she knew deep down though that she really shouldn't have been up until four in the morning. She closed her eyes and focused on the darkness for a second. She tiredness came over her, very quickly actually, she began hear nothing and se nothing. It was quiet, very quiet.

Stars eyes suddenly opened her eyes. She looked around to see herself back at the house, she was in her bed staring at a large black shadow staring at her with dark red eyes that was staring back at her. It suddenly moved backwards toward the open door. Star instinctively jumped out of her bed pulling her wand from under her pillow but before she could release a narwhal blast it was out the door and down the hall. Star ran out the door looking around the corner to see the shadow engulfing Marco she went to say his name but couldn't speak. She raised her wand but the shadow was fast, to fast. It engulfed Marco and tore down the stairs. Star was stunned she started to feel her stomach drop but yet found herself running down the stairs to see Mr and Mrs diez being swallowed whole by the shadow. She raised her wand but was to slow as the shadow quickly stretched to pin her and take her wand before bolting out the door. She ran to door following it as soon as she was free. She ran out the door and like that it was night. She looked around, no shadow. She looked up and noticed something different, the moon was red. She quickly snapped awake with the sound of a bell.

'Whoa'. "Okay class, remember that the project is due tomorrow so prepare your presentation" she heard from the front of the room. 'Is it the end of this class already?' she thought getting up as the other kids did. She continued to leave rubbing her eyes as she walked through the door. 'Bad dream' she thought leaning up against the wall next to the door. She looked up and around to all the the kids rushing to their classes looking for Marcos face. She didn't see him among the crowd but she kept looking for a few minutes before she got a tap on the shoulder from the opposite direction. "Hey I'm over here" she heard looking to find Marco standing there of course. "Hey cutie what's up with you?" she responded with a smile. "Can you not? We're in school i don't want people starting rumors" - "rumors?" - "saying things about people that aren't true" - "who does stuff like that? - "them" Marco said pointing to the kids walking by. "Now can we go?" he asked "yea sure" she said feeling kinda awkward. She quickly put a face on. That's usually what she did since st. Olga's so it was easy to go back to that. She realized she couldn't be herself here, it wasn't like at the house, she had to use he faces here. She followed Marco to er next class not speaking a word until she got there, giving Marco a "thank you" before quickly walking into to the class. 'He didn't even get say the subject' she thought kind of guiltily. She once again found a seat in the back but there were no windows so she sat in the middle. On the walk over she decided to just sleep as she was still very tired. She quickly got cozy in the seat she had chosen as soon as she got in the class. She put her head down and closed her eyes once again focusing on the darkness once again and felt the tiredness come over her once again. But she didn't feel sleep as she could still hear the voices and noises of people coming into the class around her. She began trying to tune them out but it took her a few minutes. Finally it was quiet as she focused on the darkness, suddenly she was was back.

She stared into the blood red moon and was mesmerized by its ruby glow. Star stood there for a minute before noticing a large presence in front of her. She looked down to find the shadow, but it was different, it was in the shape of a man. The mans shape was odd though but it didn't matter as she didn't have much time to process it as the shadow began trying to grab her and swallow her to but she fought, she began to punch it but to no effect it seem to faze right through him. She was in in a panic, she began flailing and trying to kick but was taken into the shadow all the same. It was dark for a moment, but suddenly star was swimming, she started to look around , what was she swimming in? She turned to see Marco swimming next to her. She noticed he was holding something as well and swam around him to see his face, but what she saw shocked her. 'His eyes are glowing?'.

She suddenly awoke to a bell again, she shot up and looked around to see kids packing up getting read to leave. She quickly got up as well and began to leave. 'What was that' she thought to herself. Star thought back to her dream. 'It must have to do with my magic' she thought. She had to sleep again to find out, so she had to sleep in her next class. She got up and waited outside of the door again.a few minutes later Marco came along and led her to their final class. She followed behind him trying to make sense of her dreams. "It must be part of my training' was one of her first snapped out out of her trance to the sound of his voice, "are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine why?" "your being kinda quiet i just thought something was up" - "no I'm just adapting to this school" star lied. Her mind wasn't even on school, she couldn't help but think about the dreams. She was thinking of how this could be related to her training. 'How could glossaryck do this?' she thought. She followed Marco until they reached their class then pushing past him she rushing in the room. Once again she opted for a seat in the back next to the window. She sat down and quickly put her head down. She closed her eyes and began to focus really hard on falling asleep. For minutes she sat there fidgeting around and trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. She heard a voice calling her name, "star, star ,star" star quickly looked over to see Marco whispering at her. "What" she responded, slightly annoyed. "You can't sleep in class, its against the rules" he informed her. "I don't care about rules" she said putting her head back down. She kept it there trying to fall asleep for several minutes before noticing she was no longer tired 'shit' .


	4. DREAMS PART - 2

Star walked out of the class with disappointment on her face. "Now i have to wait till tonight' she thought to herself. She was rather down on the way home and it seemed Marco had noticed "what's wrong?" he asked as they left. "I think I'm failing my training" she blurted out without thinking. "Why? what did you do wrong?" - "i wasn't prepared" she said, she stopped. The thought of the figure haunted her. She would look at its bright red eyes and see her fears, everything she's afraid of come to pass. "For what?" Marco now asked. "Not sure" she said still trapped in thought of her dream, it was like she was slightly reliving it and it was vivid, very vivid in fact. "Are you okay star?" Marco said looking her in the face and waving his hand. She came to, barley, but enough to respond "yea just forget what i said". She quickly walked ahead of him and put in the headphones he gave her. She continued to listen to music the rest of the way home.

Marco followed quietly behind star as they walked. 'Is she mad at me?' was all he could think as he stared into the random patterns in the concrete sidewalk. With all the difference in attitude with her today he was at a loss of what to think. He looked up to look at her but was caught off guard to find something much worse. Marco quickly grabbed stars arm positioning him in front of her. He heard a faint "ludo" before some mutant green chicken thing screamed "get the wand" and all these monstrosities started charging straight for them. Marco could feel his legs shake beneath him. 'No time to lose your cool' he steadied his feet and put all his momentum in his right leg kicking the thing in the lead thing with antlers straight in the head tripping the monsters behind it. He quickly jumped to punch the monster to left and sweep kicking 2 more with his landing. He ran back jump kicking a monster about to reach star giving her enough time time to pull out her wand. As he rolled to the ground he noticed a pinkish red flash come from behind him. he turned to see colorful beams of rainbow and pink with a quite silly look for a magical fighting spell but worked all the same. He sat back for a moment in awe as she carelessly wasted these monsters, 'she even pretty wh-' his train of thought was broken by the sight of a monster sneaking up behind. He quickly stood up charging the monster and tackling it as he had no other choice due to its stature. Once he had it down he got up and away as quick as possible to give space between the monster and himself. He took stance as it slowly began to rise, it had 3 eyes and 2 horns on opposite sides of its head. He took a step back before lunging forward to kick the monster strait in the jaw. He landed as the thing stumbled back a bit, he wound up and released a punch that was caught by the stomach of the monster. The monster looked down at him and smiles while grabbing his arm, he flung him off the side and continued toward star. Marco hit the ground and felt a pain in his head on contact. He rolled a few times before he stopped in the middle o the road. He slowly began to get up looking to see the monster still behind star almost able to reach her. Marco gathered himself and quickly got up running as fast as he could. He looked to see her within reach so he leaped to knock the monster to the side and succeeded as they both fell into some bushes. Marco rolled out of the bush feeling pain all over, he began to get up as he heard star blast the monster next to him. He stood up slowly and looked at her, "are you okay" -"am i okay, you should look at yourself" she said back jokingly. He took a look at himself and began to laugh, his shirt was torn and he had dirt and grass all over his pants not to mention the pain. "Here watch this" she said quickly grabbing his hand. "I found this in the spell book a few day ago and i want to see if it works" she said waving her wand aver his palm, he saw she had her eyes closed and was concentrating. He looked back to the strange sight happening at his palm, there was a lasso type string running from her arm wrapping around his. He would've panicked if it were anything else, anyone else, but he felt calm as he felt this thing connect him to the wand, somehow he knew where he was, he didn't know how he knew but the was an instantaneous realization. He saw a dark ocean that began to flood him it got up to his chin when saw a golden door through the water and swam to it. He felt warm as he moved through, blinded as he came to see a fire, but there was also a shadow. The shadow looked lizard like but more like a walking alligator. Suddenly he was back and kissing star, she had her hands around him and had leaned in for a kiss while he was out. She stepped back as quick as it happened looking him in the eye. "You have cute cheek marks" she said confusing him quickly, but as he was about to respond she turned to face a small deformed looking chicken. "Leave me alone ludo, i don't want to have to embarrass you more" - "RETREAT" it shouted in a awful sounding voice, almost like a smoker whose dying or has a hole in their throat. "I will get that wand one way or another" he said to her before exiting through a portal. "Your letting him get away?" Marco asked star even more confused. "Let's go home" she responded providing him no answers. "What? What even just happened? Is this normal for you?" he started to bombard her with questions. she grabbed him interrupting him with another kiss. She released and responded with "ill explain at the house, now can we go?". She let him go as he responded "sure, but van you stop that please." ' _Today must be the best day ever or the worst_ ' was his only thought as they quietly walked the rest of the way home.

Star walked in the door and opted to immediately go to her room, she knew she owed an explanation to Marco, but then again there was a lot to explain. She was torturing the poor boy as it seems he hasn't had much experience with quickly closed her door behind her before bee lined straight for her bed. She sat down an composed herself, although Marco was cute and all she was beginning to wonder if he was gonna be worth all the trouble. She had her reasons to keep trying though, he was very caring and sweet and so far has seemed to be as good as they come. She had to admit he was growing on her and for good reason too. Her train of thought was derailed as she heard a knock at the door. She knew she had once again put off talking with Marco so sh hopped of her bed and headed for the door. She opened it to find Marco looking rather anxious standing there kind of nervously. They both stood there for a few moments in silence as they each were not sure what to say. Finally Marco tried to break the silence but star cut him off "come here" she said grabbing his hand and guiding him in her room. She brought him to her bed and they both sat down. She sighed and spoke "okay, i'm going to tell you about everything i think you deserve a bit of an explanation on, okay?" - "okay i guess" Marco responded nervously "first is st Olga's. About 2 years ago me and pony got in trouble and i got sent to st Olga's, which is like a..a.. a princess prison, a place where they like, brainwash you and try to tear away your personality and stuff. I was sent there for 2 years and i had just recently got out right before i came to earth" - "so that's why pony said you got outta prison?" - "yea' she responded quickly to his question. Star felt a bit relieved telling this stuff to Marco as it was dragging a bit of weight on her recently. "Now about ludo, he just wants my wand since its all powerful, so him and his goons try to take it every so often" - "was that the chicken guy?" - "yeah that's him" she responded. They were both quite a moment before Marco spoke up. "So why do you keep kissing me all the time? is it because i said i wouldn't flirt with you?" star was taken back a moment as she didn't realize he would ask her something so obvious. "Have you never met a girl before? it means i like you" - "what do you mean you like me?" - "duh, i think your cute, and really nice, are you slow or something?" she said beginning to laugh. "Probably, i mean i never really tried to talk to a girl before i just never knew what to say" star stopped laughing, she began to feel bad now as she realized that Marco really did have a problem talking to girls. She realized what she was joking with him about may have actually hurt him. She knew what she was going to do. She moved to the center of bed and grabbed all the pillows, setting them up against the back of her bed for her to lean on them, upon doing so she sat there and motioned for Marco to come sit in front of her. It took him a few hesitating seconds but he eventually came and sat down. "I'm going to teach you how to flirt, okay?" she said to him looking him in his eyes "okay" he responded with no hesitation. "Now the first and most important thing to do is be and act confident, there is no other way to flirt" - "but what if you know they will rej-" - "no, you can't get rejected because your confident" star snapped back as him giving him a smile. "Okay" he acknowledged. "Now try and compliment me and sound cool at the same time" she instructed. "You are the most beautiful girl i have ever seen" he blurted out making star laugh a bit. "That's not very cool but okay" she said with a laugh."sorry i just had to get that off my chest" - "that's okay, try again" she responded reassuring. "Your eyes are so ocean blue, i could get lost at sea just staring into them" he said with confidence. "Okay wow, that was good but kinda strong, were going for more playful and fun and less deep romance" she said fanning herself "that was a bit too romantic" - "i told you i didn't know what to say i just make things weird" - "its not weird it was a great compliment" she said trying to help him keep his confidence. "No i just make things awkward and I'm hard to deal with when it comes to stuff like this" - "awkward? Hard to deal with? Your talking to the girl who faked being asleep so i could lay on your shoulder and then i got tucked into bed" Star responded, laughing a bit as the said it. "You were awake the whole time?" - "yea you didn't think i would actually fall asleep then would you? That would be so rude. i thought you were being a bit passive aggressive " - "how is that passive aggressive?" - "do you have any idea how hard it is for a girl to contain herself when the first cute guy she sees in 2 years is being that nice to her?" - "i don't follow?" he responded. Star giggled a bit as she spoke "i wouldn't expect you to". "What's that supposed to mean?" Marco asked in a defensive tone. "Don't worry about it" she said as she felt she didn't want to sit there for 10 minutes explaining herself to him. This was a mistake as she soon would find out since they were now both locked in an endless silence. Star began to panic a bit as they both kinda just stared at on another. It was awkward, really awkward. Finally an idea popped in her head to break the silence "so where did you learn to fight?" she asked quickly. "It's called karate, its a form of fighting you van learn on earth" - "so anyone can learn to fight here?" - "yea if you have the motivation to do it" - "that's awesome, i had to teach myself how to fight when i was little" - "you taught yourself, how?" - "well a lot of monsters don't like my family and want our wand, as you could tell" she paused letting out a small laugh. "So i had to learn to fight the at a young age although my parents didn't quite agree with it" - "why not?" he asked. "Well my mom said it's not very princess like and my dad, well my dad goes along with what my mom says so there's that" - "well that's not fair, not every princess is the same, i mean I've only known you for a few days but you're pretty great just the way you are, even though your closed off in your head a bit". Star stood there stunned but what she was hearing, she never saw Marco speak his mind like that. She was taken a bit off guard and Marco seemed to pick up on this. "I'm sorry did i say something stupid?" he seemed to lean back a bit to distance himself from me, i knew instantly my mistake of not speaking. "Oh.. NO..no..no..no i just didn't expect that response, but thank you, i uh.. Didn't know you noticed" - "well when you shut people out for so long, it's not hard recognizing others who do the same". Star was beginning to feel happy and she couldn't place why exactly since Marcos statement wasn't much to be happy about. There was one thing she knew, she wanted to know more. "What happened?" she asked abruptly. "What do you mean by that?" - "why do you shut people out?" - "oh, uh well… you see i uh..people are always talking about me behind my back, and there are always rumors being started about me so to avoid the negative thoughts i just shut people out" - "why would someone do that?" - "well people aren't always as nice as you here". Star was still confused a bit on the concept of rumors, but she understood what that meant very well. Most people were nice to her but there was one person who was the most awful person she had ever met, Mrs. heinous. She would make you feel like nothing, mentally and physically. It didn't matter what or who you were, cause you were all the same to her, fresh meat to be slaughtered. So she responded with "i see". Star trailed off her mind a bit leaving the room silent. She was thinking about heinous until something randomly clicked in her mind. ' _The training_ ' she thought "crap Marco i forgot to do something hold on" she said lowering herself to hang her upper half off the bed "ok she heard as she hung down reaching under the bed. "Got it" she said grabbing her spell book. She dragged it out from under the bed and flung it on the bed over her head onto the bed. She spun her body over and bumped into Marco before pulling herself up to the bed again. She crawled over to the book and opened it. "Glossaryck, I'm here for my training" star spoke waking glossaryck. "You know princess if you don't want to train you don't have to, i'm not like your mother with all of this scheduling and such so you-" - "what are the dreams about?" star got straight to the point not wanting to deal with his jumping around and loose metaphors. "Excuse me what?" - "the dreams i had today, i know it's you glossaryck don't play, that's not the kinda shit you play about" she snapped back. But she knew she had to take a stance on this because those nightmares were awful. "Have i made you that paranoid? I honestly know nothing about your dreams, to think i can even influence them is a joke. I might be all knowing but I'm not all powerful" glossaryck with his snarky tone. "I am not playing this game what are the dreams about?" she asked once more, glossaryck suddenly grabbed her face and got close staring at her eye to eye. "LOOK AT ME STAR, ARE YOU LOOKING?" - "I'm looking" - "i can not mess with your dreams you got that okay?" he said with a smart tone. Star was frustrated so she slammed the book on him and kicked it to the wall. "I'm sorry Marco i need a break to think for a second" she said getting up to leave. She rushed herself out the door and down the stairs without a response. ' _I have to figure this out on my own then_ ' was the thought that hit her brain as she opened the door leaving the house.

Marco sat at her bed for a while trying to process what just happened. ' _I must of said something. No, she doesn't think I'm weird does she?_ ' Marcos mind was in a fury but he was trying to calm himself down. He heard a rumble come from the other side of the bed. Right as he was about to peak over he saw stars book fly up and hit the ceiling. It moved on the ceiling a bit before bouncing of the ground landing open in the bed. Marco spun around to face it. The glossaryck thing rose from the book and faced him. "I don't think i have introduced myself i am glossaryck, keeper of the magic book of spells, and you are?" Marco paused for a second seeing this thing, or guy want to talk to him. "Marco diaz" - "well Mr. diaz isn't it just pleasant to meet you" he said hovering around Marco. He started to pick and pry at him like an object "you know i was the one who recommended star come to earth" - "hey stop that" Marco spit out swatting him away as he tried to probe at Marco. "So if this goes south you know whose to blame?" - "you" Marco said aggressively. "You" glossaryck said with wit. "And then you'll never see star again" he whispered in his ear. "Okay bye" he said joyfully before sucking back into his book. Marco froze, nothing to say only thought, too many thoughts. Marco looks around getting off the bed, he slowly walks to the door and begins to makes the right and heads for his open door. Right as he closes the door he hears "oh mih- "which is cut off buy the door. He heads to his bed jumping on it laid out. ' _I either did or am going to do something wrong, i can feel it_ '

* * *

Star was trapped in her mind as she walked her way down the street. ' _I have to beat something, a loss? St. Olga's? Come on think!_ 'star was so frustrated due to the stubborn crypticness of glossaryck. ' _Why's he gotta be like that?_ ' she wondered to herself. All she could figure from the dream is it would be something that would overpower her but she couldn't think what. ' _A feeling? A person? A power? A spell? What is it? Dasbe!_ 'she couldn't keep at it like this she had to find somewhere to rest. She checked her surroundings looking for somewhere to sit. She saw this metal couch with a little roof across the street so she went to it. She crossed without a problem, looking for cars like Marco told her. She crossed, rushing herself to the bench. She couldn't figure out where to even start to figure this out. She popped from relevant idea to relevant idea. Searching her mind she really couldn't come up with much and became more and more frustrated. she noticed the people began to look at her for her facial expressions, so she got up and kept moving. 'I wish i knew what to do' she thought for for moments before an idea hit her, 'i have to get home. She said turning and sprinting the way she came. She had noticed she didn't recognized anything around her. She began to panic as this continued for some ways around the street, 'well that's a bust' she thought coming to a halt. After she stopped she began reaching around looking for the scissors. It took her a moment but she realized that Marco had the scissors calling back to the conversation this morning. She quickly grabs out her wand upon realizing this.

She proceeded to open the all seeing eye. ' _Focus on Marco_ ' she thought as the eye focused in on march. He was currently laying in his bed staring at the ceiling, she chose to flirt. "Aw darling, you miss me?" she said to him. Marcos head immediately popped up, he seemed to be a bit happy to hear her voice. "Star" he spoke upon seeing her "whoa" he added noticing the eye spell. "Hey I'm lost can you scissor me home?" she asked quickly. "Well how am i supposed to know where you are?" - "here" she said angling the wand so he could see behind her. "Ok, imma try something" he said leaning over cutting a small rift. Simultaneously a rift opened behind her. "Oh, ok" she responded as he opened the portal all the way. She quickly collapsed the spell and went through the rift meeting Marco on the other side. She gave out a quick "thanks" before heading for the door. She quickly went through the doorway making the left to her room. She locked eyes on the mirror in the doorway and froze, she had second thoughts. ' _Do i really want to talk to her?_ ' star thought to herself. Although her mother was good counsel, they were on shaky terms after st. Olga's. She slowly walked to the mirror and stood in front of it for several moments, pondering her next action very carefully. Right as she lifted her arm to hit the button she heard a voice come from behind "um.. Star?" she turned her head around to find Marco leaning in her doorway. "I know i don't anything about magic but if you were having a nightmare and wanted to talk about it, you can talk to me" he was clever, maybe too clever, but those word for some reason still put a smile on her face. "Actually, yeah" she spoke out without realizing it. "oh .. really?" he said surprised. "Um, yea. I could kinda use someone to talk to right now" she said lowering her hand. ' _Why didn't i think of that?_ " she thought to herself. She felt stupid for not considering Marco to talk to. Turned heading toward her bed, jumping on and putting her pillows up vertical so she can and Marco can lean against the wall at the back of her bed. She turned to sit as she saw Marco got on the bed with him sitting in front of her instead of next to her. "No sit here" she said slapping the pillow next to her. "Are you sure, it's kinda .. um, well close" he said nervously, stumbling to get each word out. "Are you a man or a boy?" she said giving him a look, she was understanding but this was very different from her previous interest. Boy was he a charmer, but star was kind of sick of that, she wanted a gentle guy, someone to stroke her hair till she falls asleep and to worry about her every time she gets in trouble."a man" he responding crawling his way over to the pillow. He turned around backing up to the pillow. As soon as he got settled she went for a move before her nerves got the better of her, grabbing his arm and snuggling herself to his shoulder. "What am i your boyfriend now" he snapped at her. "If you want to be" she said smartly. "So you want to start dating me now? Don't you think that's a bit weird?" - "chill, i was just teasing you, I'm just having a bit of fun, just relax, go with the flow a bit". it was quite for a second as she felt the muscles in his arms relax a bit. "Okay?" she added looking him in the face. "Yea okay" he paused for a moment, she didn't think ahead this far. She then began. "So during school today i had these really weird dreams, there was this shadow thing and it kept eating at you, your parents, my wand and then me. I couldn't do anything to stop it. It's so vivid when i remember it that it can't just be a dream. The weirdest part was it continues onto my next dream. I have to go back and finish it but i can't" - "Why?" - "I'm not tired" she answered abruptly. "Well I'm gonna have to say that it was a nightmare and not a part of your training cau-" - "it wasn't like a nightmare, it continued, and god was it vivid, I've never experienced something like that before" she said trying to get him to understand. "Just because you have never experienced it before doesn't make it magic, I've had dreams like that. Sometimes they go on for 2,3,4, or 5, nights" - "really? Its normal?" - "as normal as anyone can get" he responded. His words made her feel better, she felt comforted by him. 'Why didn't i think of this?' she thought, disappointed in herself that she didn't think to trust Marco. "It still doesn't feel like a dream, it feels to real almost" - "well that's because it was scary. That can happen sometimes, a dream really freaks you out and begins to feel more and more real as you think about it". Star stared at the wall across from them, she felt at ease by what Marco said. He seemed to know how to calm her down a lot like her mother could, she overthought things a lot and would get stuck in her mindset. She usually couldn't tell when this was going on though as this was her thinking process sometimes. ' _A bit too eccentric and a bit too passionate_ ' was how her mother always put it. It's not a bad description but something about it was missing and she could never figure out what. She spoke again breaking the momentary silence. "Hey Marco?" - "yea" he responded quick. "Can we have nachos and watch movies again tonight?" - "sure if you want". A smile came across stars face, she had very much enjoyed their time the first night here, _'especially the ending_ '. "I'll go start the nachos i g-" - "no" star snapped. "Just sit with me for a few minutes" - "why?" - "just do it" she snapped not wanting to give an answer. It wasn't Marco or anything, its just that talking about loneliness due to torture was not conversation she wanted to have with anyone."ok, just tell me when i can leave, i guess" he said laughing a bit there at the end. "You can never leave" she said jokingly"well that's gonna make it hard to make the nachos but i can figure something out" he said in a confident tone. "See it's not that hard to lighten up" - "what?" Marco said, looking at star with confusion. She looked at him back confused."what your not even trying?" she said not sure what else to ask. "Not trying to do what?" - "flirt, are you thick?" - "that's not flirting" he said straight out. "It was very flirty. See when you relax your fine, You just gotta chill" she smiled and kept looking forward, star turning her head back as well leaned her head against Marcos arm once more. She let silence fill the room as she snugged a bit closer to proceeded to stay there for a few minutes with not a word between them. Star didn't feel awkward though, she felt more relaxed, Marco seemed relaxed as well but star suspected it may not be just that easy for him. "Do you want to go make the nachos now?" she said breaking the silence. "I can just do it from here if you want" he said pulling out the scissors. Star looked at him with a smile. ' _I don't deserve this_ ' she thought to herself. She thought that this was a little to perfect. After st Olga's she didn't expect Marco to be her roommate. He was a bit timid at first but once you break that you see a caring person, someone begging to come out of their shell but scared to. She wanted to know why, but more importantly she wanted him to be more out around her. She liked that side of him, anyone would, it was the real him. "Your too nice sometimes" she said giving him a big smile. "Thanks" Marco muttered out kind of awkwardly. "But i'm gonna need my arm to make them still" he added. "Oh yea, sure" she said letting go. She did want nachos after all. "when do you wanna go downstairs for movies?" - "when the nachos are done" he replied. she leaned back, relaxed and let Marco make the nachos. After he prepared them and put them in the oven she resumed to hog his arm, after they were done they went downstairs and began watching a movie. ' _Best day out of Olga's by far'_ she thought, wrapping herself around Marcos arm once again on the couch.

* * *

Marco turned of the tv and put the remote on the coffee table next to him. He looked to star, still wrapped around his arm but fast asleep. She wasn't faking this time as she snored a bit. 'Still hot though' Marco thought hearing someone coming down the steps. He looked in the direction, locking eyes with his mother who was frozen staring back at him. "Oh Mijo i didn't mean to bother you two i-" Marco stopped her "shes asleep it's fine, i was about to take her to her bed anyway" Marco informed her allowing her to unfreeze and continue down the steps. "Marco?" his mother questioned passing the couch as he laid star out in a position to pick her up. "Yea" he responded looking up. "Are you two.. Um.." - "no, star has just got a bit of a crush on me is all" he responded for her. "Oh.. well that's nice" - "i guess" he responded picking up star noticing his mom head into the kitchen. He saw her stop and turned back just before reaching the kitchen. "Do you like her?" - "we'll see" he said trying to be as vague as possible. Marco didn't want to lie to his mother but he wasn't very sure how to answer that question himself. He liked star but he still was getting used to having her around, although he would definitely date her given the chance ' _who wouldn't?_ '. He started his way to the steps with star in his arms, hearing a "goodnight" from his mother as he reached the steps. "Goodnight" He replied, slowly making his way up making sure not to fumble or drop star. He noticed she was rather light although she seemed to be the same height as him. Now not be mistaken, she was heavy, but not as much as you would expect. He got to the top and continued to her room, heading through the doorway carefully and heading the rest her in bed. He put the blankets over her and positioning the pillows to be comfortable. He stopped looking at her for a moment. He noticed how cute she looked when she was sleeping, of course she's always the light in the room but somehow it was different when she was sleeping. Something about the sight put a smile on his face, small but there. He finished with the pillows and headed for the door. He grabbed the door handle stopping in the doorway, "goodnight star" he said softly before pulling the door closed with his exit.

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** **FIRST THINGS FIRST I WOLD LIKE YO APOLOGIZE FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG AS MY SUMMER HAS BEEN MORE EVENTFUL THAN EXPECTED AND I WONT BE ABLE TO POST AS OFTEN AS I WOULD LIKE SO ILL BE POSTING AROUND 3-4 CHAPTERS A MONTH BUT IN SO SEQUENTIAL ORDER. THAT BEING SAID I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THESE 2 CHAPTERS AS THEY ARE THE START OF A CONNECTION BETWEEN STAR AND MARCO GIVING SOME ANSWERS IN THIS AU AS WELL AS SOME 'S ALL I GOTTA SAY OTHER THAN I WILL BE RE WATCHING THE SERIES THEN MAKING THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS WEEK IT MAT NOT BE OUT TILL NEXT WEEK BUT I'M NOT SURE AS OF NOW SINCE THAT COULD CHANGE.**


End file.
